epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS 4: Aladdin VS Master Thief
Hello folks! The fourth installment in MBOHS is here, the final one before the midseason finale! In the battle between two of fairy tales greatest thieves, who will come out on top? Thanks goes to Joe, Legion, and Agattert, and I'm tripping on cold medicine and sleep deprivation so I'll keep this short. Oh ye, thanks Leandro for again, delivering covers in the gold the wieght of him. Oh fuck it's happening. BTW, this was supposed to have a HoudiniVSCopperfield/PoeVSKing feel to it. Oh yeah and thanks to Cave for the suggestion :). Beat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykodRH_7w78 Starts at 0:23 Locations Master Thief is in front of a dirty road, dead trees and plains around him, an abandoned farm in the distance Aladdin is in a desert, in front of the palace Lyrics Master Thief: No one’s as keen as could be tested against the Master Thief, oh please Squire tell the household, I’ll steal this battle before the beef gets cold Your Bollywood is a flop! Jasmine told me so! She may share a name with a tea, but she be swallowing me, yo mofo, so go ahead, wanna be wished free? Get down on your knees and rub out this lyrical genie! Whee! I control the mic like I kidnapped Ike! You look like! A Boston Bomber in Hammer pants, quit making me chuckle! I’m dropping prime silver rhymes like it’s one of my shoe buckles! Aladdin: I’m a King…penning up a myriad of treasures, You’re a lowlife, crossdressing for pleasure, I was a street rat, living on the curb, Got the edge to steam out and lamp the verb! But then I got a ring and became Indiana Jones Pimped out Robin Williams, now a kingdom I own, yo! I’m Magic on the Mike, housewives all want a piece of this hunk, My movie’s sequels sucked, but I still make some big ass bucks You’re a creep with severe social issues, to no end, Not even bandits would like to be your friend I got gold bars, straight from the underground, Unlike you, I have no sentences to hold me down I break into, cursed places and faces hard untrained I wrangle bitches with my tongue like my wife….’s name Master Thief: I got the quick wit and spit sick like the disease that destroyed your seed! Alarmed, you’ll be calling up quits like I’m Life Lock Security! OOOH I’m spitting more spice than the Dutch of my trade! Flow colder than a fridge that you couldn’t raid! No one knows you’re Chinese, cause you lack the brain You’re no more of a prince than Will Smith you fake! When I’m done shoving my foot straight up your sand filled crack, I’ll wipe it off on your Magic Carpet then roll your body in that rag! Aladdin: Someone’s testy, cause he’s fading into obscurity, maybe? Random fact, my testes make my pants look billowy! You’re gonna pay up, like we’re going Dutch, Your wife isn’t your tale, you can’t force her to suck Too much? Ha, I’ll cut you down faster than the Brothers Grimm I’ll take ya, like my lamp, but a bit more dim! I got Disney backing me, a forgotten VG is your legacy When I’m done, you’ll be more broke than your family Your brothers were attacked but you chose to take flight Bitch please, I’m the brightest star in the Arabian Nights WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MYTHICAL! MYTHICAL! KEEP RUBBING ME Poll Who Won? Master Thief Aladdin Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts